


Chuckle Berry Mushrooms

by FrostedEJ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Dís, Bilbo is So Done, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Insults, M/M, Poor Dwalin, Poor Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Bilbo has no chill. Absolutely none.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Chuckle Berry Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot!

"So this is the hobbit." Dís raised an eyebrow curiously at the smaller being, who surprised her with a smug smirk at Thorin, then he turned back to her. 

"Princess Dís, are you going to ask what my preferred weapon is?" 

"Please tell me he didn't ask that? Did he call you a grocer…? And please, we're going to be family soon, just Dís." 

"Heh. He did. And after he lost his way in the Shire. Twice." 

Her jaw dropped and teensy bit. "But there's only two roads!" 

Thorin was heard in the background making small wounded noises. Poor dwarrow hadn't expected these two to get along so well, or for them to throw him under the wagon. Ah, but he earned it, so he'll just sit there and endure. Sort of. The giggling peanut gallery in the back was not helping. 

"And yet, he did. Oh but the stories I've got for you! The shenanigans Fíli and Kíli pulled, the ridiculous situations the others walked into..." 

Dwalin piped up, grinning and rubbing his hands together. "Oh this'll be good." 

Bilbo turned to the tall dwarrow with a grin, one that made the captain pause. "I think the story about the chuckle berry mushrooms and an elf king should be first, eh Thorin?" 

Both dwarrow paled and emitted protesting noises, while the background peanut gallery chortled, rolling about the floor. 

Dís grinned eagerly at the prospect of exchanging stories. "Bilbo Baggins, I think we'll be great friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! 🥺🙏 
> 
> If you see any typos let me know! 💙


End file.
